Typical Injuries
by Nate-kun
Summary: A generic, beaten horse concept that's far past it's prime, now with ten times the more hurt and double the bickering! Visorshipping one-shot - Kyouhei/Mei.


**The Visorship continues! Man, the more I play BW2, the more adorable this ship seems to me. Also, for anyone interested, most of these stories will all be sequels to the previous ones, if you get my drift. Sometimes team selection will change (Starters are the biggest example.) to better accurately portray the fanart I'm basing it off of, but otherwise you'll be fine! **_**Still **_**comes first, while **_**Exactly **_**comes second. (The Pokemon that interact with them in Still are also now on their team.)**

**So tell me reader, Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott? Who's your poison? Who will you choose when you get BW2?**

**Word Count: 623 words.**

* * *

Typical Injuries

"Are you sure you can't get up?" Kyouhei asked, he kneeled down next to her, and observed her trying to suck in the pain. He was starting to regret racing down the route with her, it didn't seem like the best of ideas in retrospect.

"Of course I can't! If I could I would have by now-" Mei began to retort, but was interrupted by the boy.

"Can't you at least try? Maybe it wasn't that bad of a twist."

Mei huffed, and planted her sprained foot on the ground. She tried to get up, but a surge of pain forcing through her leg sent her back to the ground, "Agh!" she was starting to wish she had noticed the pit sooner.

"See? I can't even stand!"

Kyouhei frowned, "Dang, I guess we really are stuck after all," he looked down at Mei, who had her chin resting on the knee of her free leg. She was clearly upset, "you know for what it's worth I'm sorry for technically causing that..." he sat down and waited to see if she would accept it.

She crossed her arms and huffed again, but eventually gave in. She crawled over to him and gave him a quick hug, "Ehh, I can't stay mad at you!"

The boy gently pushed her off of him and stood up, "I'm not sure whether to be happy about that or relieved. Come on, I think I have a plan! Give me your hand."

Mei was unsure about what he was about to do, but she grabbed his hand since they had no other ideas, "Okay, now try to stand on one leg!" he suggested with an assuring smile.

He helped her get up and she cooperated by standing on her free foot. It worked at first, but then she got sore and had to resort to holding onto Kyouhei's shoulders in order stay up.

"Aaah! G-get off me! You're supposed to hop the entire way!"

"What? ! Hop the _whole _way, that was your plan? ! No way, that's way too- _Aaah!_"

Mei's pressure on him was too much, and the boy fell to the ground, with her tumbling after.

"Oof! Well _that _didn't work. Anymore bright ideas, genius?" she asked as she flicked his forehead, his label being half-mockingly, half-genuine.

Kyouhei rolled his eyes, musing about any possibilities to move both of them at once. He came to one solution that he thought was plausible enough to work, but the very thought of it was quite embarrassing. Especially if someone managed to see them.

But he had no other ideas, so he was willing to risk it.

"I have one, but...er...I don't think you're going to like it." his mumbles caused Mei to cock an eyebrow, confused as to why she wouldn't be fond of it.

Her confusion only grew as Kyouhei slid off of her and got up on his knees, "Kyouhei? What are you- _Oh!_"

Her cheeks grew a noticeable red hue as he scooped her up in bridal formation, "Mei, I know you're probably not going to like this. But I don't really have a better idea, so work with it okay? !" he declared rather nervously. He wasn't even sure what her reaction was going to be, if it was negative, he knew she would never let him live it down.

To his surprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well don't assume you can try this on me _anytime! _I'm only letting you just this once because we don't have many options, and don't drop me!"

He stuck out his tongue at her, "I'll try not to. But I have to admit, you're heavier than you look!"

Another flick on the forehead earned.

"Kyouhei!"


End file.
